Help
by holycitygirl
Summary: Brian is stressed. Michael is Michael. Oh and they are together. Just a short little fluffy piece to break the monotony before I post my next angsty piece.


Title: Help

Disclaimer:  I don't own, ain't getting paid.  Brian and Michael are totally some other lucky bastard's creation.  

Rating:  Oh it is me – nothing much more than curse words and foreplay.

Summary:  Brian is stressed. Michael is Michael.  Short, not much to it, fluff piece.  Just because I wanted to write a B/M that isn't angsty.  

Credit:  Inspired in part by the song Help!  I didn't make it a song fic because I probably do that too much and not everyone likes them.  So if you don't know the song (what are the chances you don't know the Beatles?) look them up.  It is a very B/M kinda song. 

To anyone who enjoys B/M as much as me.  My fellow comrades keep me motivated.

Thanks to:  **M3 **my wonderful beta.  Thanks ever so much for polishing as usual.  

Brian walked into the cluttered apartment he now called home. He walked past boxes, empty, half full, and brimming. He didn't spare them a second glance. 

He was in no mood for chaos**, **but chaos seemed to be all he had. Work was piling up at the office - he had a to do list that looked more like a novel. Moving was a pain in the ass. 

Under strict orders, he had **e**nsured the bedroom completely off limits from junk. A ridiculously largebrand new antique bed with ridiculously expensive sheets were the room's only occupants. It was his sanctuary from the storm and he had been looking forward to it all day. The headache he had maintained for the last two weeks made him wish he'd left married life to the lesbians. 

"So, what? I get no kiss?" his "husband" joked as Brian walked past him as well. 

Brian ignored the pouty lips and adorable smile. Coming to the bed he fell theatrically face first onto it. "Leave me alone" 

Michael flopped casually on his back beside him. Brian could picture the patient smile as calm eyes waited for him to crack. 

A minute later Brian had had all the silence he could handle. For all his day dreaming of peace and quiet, he never managed to enjoy it. He was too wound up. Rolling his head to the side he looked Mikey up and down. The brunette was wearing tight sweats and a white t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one of his. "Are you wearing one of my designer tee's to do housework?" 

Michael rolled his eyes. "I couldn't find the box with mine." 

Brian frowned at the weak excuse. 

"Fine, Brian, be an ass." Michael started to get up. "You're gone all day, you leave me with all this crap and then you complain about what I wear as I do it. Fuck it! I'm going to my mom's." 

Brian had his hands around Michael before the rant was even finished. Throwing him back onto the bed he snuggled his head in the crook of his lover's neck. The touch was comforting and he felt his spirits lift a little. "Oh come on now - what does she have that I don't?" 

"She made me a pie." Michael explained as he pouted. 

Brian sighed at the display. He was sure Michael knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing when they had started this relationship. But he had to be pretty stressed himself if he were turning to sugar breaks to cope. Brian knew he'd been giving Michael a lot of shit lately. But he didn't see any need to bring Deb's pastries into it. _Had he been that bad?_ "I'll make you a pie," he offered as suggestively as possible. 

"You can't cook." Michael deadpanned, refusing to be wooed so easily. 

Brian nipped Michael's ear chuckling. "I make a mean protein shake." 

Michael laughed and settled back into Brian's chest, proving that he'd never really planned on leaving anyway. Sometimes Brian had to be pulled out of a funk by force, which Michael knew and used all too well. "Are you done pouting now?" he asked. 

Brian poked him hard in the side. "I don't pout." 

"Then what were you just doing?" 

"I was... indulging in a little melodrama. I think I'm entitled to that." Remembering everything outside the bedroom sanctuary, Brian's voice darkened again. "I can't handle all this crap. Boxes, finding a tenant for my old apartment, color schemes…." 

"It was your idea to move in together." Michael reminded him. 

Brian shrugged in annoyance**.** "You agreed." 

"Yeah but I'm not the one who wanted to start fresh with all new crap." 

"Well gee blame a guy for being considerate. You are not a minimalist Mikey - I am. I thought you might appreciate some input in setting up the place since you're going to have to live with it for a long time. Unless you've changed your mind…" 

Michael rolled over and looked Brian in the eye. "You know I haven't. Don't even pretend to think otherwise. And I do appreciate the effort. I'm sorry. I just think part of all this stress you have is self inflicted. You have my permission to make some decisions by yourself without consulting me. And let me make some. I can help you know." 

Brian considered the chance that Michael was right, but admitted nothing. Giving up control wasn't something he did easily. It wouldn't hurt to try though. "You wanna help me?" 

Michael's response was immediate and genuine. "Yes." 

Brian felt the stress of his day fall away. He remembered now why the boxes and hassle were worth it. He loved this man. And Michael really was the only one in the whole fucked up world who could help him be happy. Taking hold of Michael and flipping him over, he ripped the borrowed shirt in his haste to get it off and the resultinglook on Michael's face was priceless. Brian smiled and leaned down for a sultry kiss. Breaking away he asked "Well what are you waiting for? I can't break the bed in all by myself."


End file.
